All I Need
by Twilightangel98
Summary: Are you...an...angel?" I asked. "More like a protecter..." "Of what?" He hesitated. "Of my kind." Ya'll know what to do. R&R please. I can take flames.
1. prolouge

Prologue:

Please, bless my soul; for I'm a lonely soul. I won't let go of anything I hold. I have my fate, my future, my past, my angel. I stare into the sky for you. I lay on the grass you made, and I brush the roses you put thorns on. All I need is her to lie next to me, to see that I'm not a monster. I'm a monster.

Well bless my soul; you're a lonely soul-cause you won't let go of anything you hold. All I need, is the air I breathe, and a place to rest my head.

**R&R guys. By the way, thanks for reviewing on my other stories. You are great!! Peace! . Oh, and the last two sentences were from the song All I Need by One Republic. . I'll try to update soon. Questions are welcome if you have any.**


	2. Thoughts

BPOV:

Today was excellent. My dad was of in California for a three month vacation, my friends were awesome, and more importantly, all the Cullens except for me and Edward was hunting. This means, I have three months full of Edward Cullen. My husband Edward Cullen. I smiled at that thought. We could do whatever we want. All the dangers were behind us and everyone knew about what we were. They also knew about the La Push wolves. They were okay with it.

I sighed as I laid down on mine and Edward's bed. I can just imagine how many times we can go to our meadow without any interruptions. Alice said nothing important would come up, and I was really happy about that.

Edward went hunting this morning and I went last night. The others were going to be gone for about two weeks. Edward was suppose to e back around five o'clock. I looked my watch. In neon green letters it read 4:07. _Only a little bit longer_, I thought. No need to rush things anyway.

Everything was perfect. Nothing was hidden. Nobody wanted to kill us. No secrets were kept. At least, I hoped not.

EPOV:

I looked at my watch. I was needing to be home in ten minutes. I got my fill of mountain lions and grizzlies. I couldn't wait to see my beautiful wife again. Her long, silky brown hair and golden eyes. Her dark red, soft lips. I sighed at the thought of just seeing her. Bella was so beautiful. She always said she wasn't, but she was. Everyone saw that but her.

I decided to begin walking to the house. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. Bella was everything, except what I am. I was something beyond what a vampire should be. Our whole family was but Bella. Nobody knew but us-not even the Volturi knew. We had wings and different powers. We could predict death and make thing levitate. We made strange calls to each other to know where we were and to exchange information.

We were monsters; things from hell. We didn't have a purpose here. And, no matter what, we won't have a purpose here.

**Tell me what you think guys. I know it's short but I'm a little tired…so yeah.**


	3. Night Flight

**Thanks for your patience guys. Here's the next chapter.**

BPOV:

Already a week passed. Time seemed to go faster now. Who knows why? Maybe it's just me. Well, at least that time passes with Edward.

I sighed. Edward. He was everything to me. He told me everything, I told him everything. He protected me from any danger-even thought that not necessary any more. I could protect myself, but he still does it. He's my life. I couldn't live without him. He was my sun. He lights up my darkened sky and leads me to the future ahead of me.

"Bella, are you ready, love?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go," I replied. Edward and I decided to go hunting today. We needed to anyway.

When he and I got to our favorite spot, we got out of the car and split up. I went up a mountain and found a lot of lions. I got my fill of them and went to go find Edward. When I did, he was bent over a mountain lion and was feeding. I stared at him as he drank, smiling. He stopped and turned to me with blood red eyes. I smiled wider and his eyes were then the beautiful topaz color I loved. He came to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ready to go?"

"I'm always ready."

We got back to the car a sped away. When we got back, it was about five o'clock in the evening. I went to our room and lay down on the bed. It was starting to drizzle and I looked out the window. It started to rain harder soon and thunder and lightning shot through the sky. I smiled at the sound, and heard someone come in.

"May I join you?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded in response. As Edward lay down next to me, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back and began to hum my lullaby. I sighed. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing at all. The rain lasted all night long; it pleased me. I wanted to hear the rain.

At around six in the morning, Alice called.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. Sorry to tell you but we're gonna be home a little earlier."

"Oh…why?" I asked.

"Well, the hunting won't be that long after all. I just saw a vision of it. Sorry again," she said.

"Oh, that's okay, Alice. It's fine. No need to worry," I said smiling.

"Okay that's cool. We'll be home a day or two early," she informed.

"Alright, Alice. Thanks for the notice."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up.

I skipped up to our room and laid down on the bed, picking up City of Bones. It was a great book. A lot of mystical things in it. Even though they had the part about vampires wrong, it was still a great book. It had a lot of action too. I was at the part where Valentine got the Angel's Cup when I heard Edward walk in. He sat next to me and began to read as well. He already read this book but he liked it a lot. He always read it when he was bored out of his mind. Or when I'm gone.

He sighed. "Ah, Valentine. Smart yet not smart."

"Why is that?"  
"Think about it. He wants to make everyone a Shadow Hunter. But not many are going to survive. So he's actually committing crime. Some will make it, some won't. He's killing innocent people."

Even though it was true, it didn't mean it was real. I shuddered at the thought of this book being a biography. It would be a little cool, but on the other hand, someone would be out to kidnap you and you would have an about 40 chance of living. I giggled at the thought of how sad that would be. Steel a child, try to make them something, and they die. You would take them for nothing.

I shrugged. "Oh, well. It's not real anyway."

"What if it was?"

"Then we would panic."

He chuckled.

"Oh, Alice said they would be home a day or two early. The hunting won't take that long," I informed him.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem."

The rest of the hour, we finished the book then went to go watch TV. Nothing was really on. This is the sort of time were I wish Emmett was here. He could cause something to happen that would get all of us involved and we wouldn't be bore anymore. I love to see him get in trouble though. It's one of the funniest things in the world. Especially when Esme gets mad and dangerous and beats up Emmett for ruining her walls or her garden. That always got me and the others, even Carlisle, laughing.

I was suddenly on the floor with Edward on top of me, smiling evilly. I growled and pushed him off of me. I didn't know what the point was of Edward play fighting. I always won. Until it comes to Emmett. He wins in less than two minutes.

Edward tackled me again and pinned me to the ground. I hissed and punched him in the face. He almost slammed into the wall but he was able to stop himself. I ran outside to prevent anything from breaking. I turned just in time to see him jump at me. I kicked him in the gut and he fell to the ground while holding his stomach. I then pinned him to the ground and counted to twenty.

"I win," I said. "Again."

"One more round, Bella. Give me some slack."

"I'm barely trying."

He sighed. I got off him and headed back into the house.

"Hey, Bella. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No I'm good. Maybe next time."

"Okay. Be back soon."

"I will."

EPOV:

I ran deep into the forest. Deep enough that nobody would bother coming here. When I got to the edge of a cliff, I closed my eyes and concentrated on only one thing: my wings. Black as night with long, bright red parts at some of the tips. Once I felt the familiar warmth of them, I opened my eyes. I looked at my dark wings and spread them out as far as they could go; stretching them. When I was use to the feel of them, I took off into the night sky.

Birds and bats flew in the sky. And some joined me at my side. This feeling was one of the most amazing feelings the world has ever known. Feeling free and going wherever you wanted without and troubles. I let the wind take me wherever it wanted to. The sight was incredible.

I found what I was looking for about ten minutes later. I landed in the hunting clearing and looked at my family; all of their wings outspread on defense.

Rosalie's wings were white, thick, and long. Trailing a little on the ground. Alice's were snow white with a hint of light blue and her bottom feathers were separated. Hers were almost as long as Rose's. Esme's were a mixture of clear blue and light blue. They were transparent and long. Probably the most beautiful wings out of all of us. Emmett's were long and thick like Rose's. They were white with spots of back on them. Jasper's were pitch black with grayish-white streaks. And Carlisle's were a beautiful blue, thick, and had some white spots on them.

"I thought ya'll were going to hunt longer," I stated.

"Not much game here," Emmett said.

"Ah, I see."

"What are you doing here anyway, Edward. I thought you were with Bella," Rosalie said.

"Just wanted to soar a little. Is that such a horrible thing?"

"Not at all. I was just curious."

"Mmm. So what are you all doing?"

"We were just about to take off to see if there was any more game somewhere else," Jasper informed.

"M-kay. Well, I'll just get back to Bella then. See you guys later," I said and took off.

I got back to the cliff quicker than I left. I concentrated on no wings and they vanished within a few seconds. I ran back to the house and found Bella on the front porch. I pulled her into a huge hug and kissed her passionately.

"Aren't you excited," she said when I let her go.

"Nah, just happy to see you, love."

She giggled and led me inside the house where we spent the rest of the night together.

**R&R please. I'll kill you if you don't. Even if I don't know you or where you live. I'll replace you with one of my friends. So review.**


End file.
